


The Old Blood

by markantony



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: A study of the Inquisitor Mäedros Lavellan.





	The Old Blood

silent leader, that's what Mäedros Lavellan was. Before  _everything_  he didn't even lead the hunts. His arrow was swifter than the others but that didn't qualify him to lead, that didn't have anything to do with it. He did what he was told to do by Josephine, Cullen, or Leliana, and was advised by Cassandra. He listened to his companions' opinions, and just did it. Nonetheless, everyone called him a leader when he "single-handedly saved almost everyone when Corypheus attacked Haven". He didn't agree but went with it. 

Haven. It felt very strange. He was accostumed to open spaces but never so high, so white, so lonely. He never quite grew fond of it and just looking at the frozen lake gave him the chills - not because it was cold! he explained to Blackwall when he asked him if he wanted to go ice-fishing, but because he was used to streams, waterfalls, trees... But that silent frozen mass didn't do it for him. Even the deserts were more alive than that place.

Alive. Haven was dedicated to a dead woman that shems prayed to. It didn't feel right. His Gods didn't die  _like that_ , he thought then. He didn't like all the death. 

When in Skyhold, he was forced to speak. Cassandra's voice more often, but also reluctanctly Josephine's. She could read that the Inquisitor wasn't okay. He didn't like his big room. He spent all his time in the gardens.  _Doing elfy stuff_  spat Sera. The sky and the grass and some trees and people sitting under them to chat, to pray, to eat fruit, to play music, to play. One time he suggested that the healer should move the sick and wounded to a room near the garden. The request wasn't taken seriously because the people in the garden prefered not to be around the sick. Mäedros didn't understand but kept on picking on different plants.

Josephine gave him a book of Herbology. Might interest you. She was really kind to him. She wished he could talk to him more about himself. She fancied him but kept it like that. One night Leliana decided that Josephine had to rest and they both sat on the ambassador's bed and drank more than was proper.  _He is a handsome man, don't you think Josie? Leliana! What? I'm not asking you to court him, just asking. Well... He is. He is dark... He is well-built... He is kind.... Are you drooling for our Inquisitor, Josie? Shut up, it's just admiration and a small infatuation. Do you know anyone who's not taken by him? I could name a few: Sera, Solas... Strange, no? That his own kind... They are not quite his kind. On the contrary, it looks like they belong to three different worlds. At first I thought he would grow close to Solas but... But what? Solas is opinionated on the Dalish. And pretentious. And pretentious! Yes._ They took a sip _. Vivienne dislikes him but not surprised there. Cassandra... I can't tell her opinion, but she agreed wholeheartedly to make him Inquisitor. What about Dorian? What do you mean what about Dorian?_

Mäedros had heard stories about Tevinter. He didn't find the energy to be angry at anyone. And Dorian wasn't like his countrymen. Once he told him one thing that made him upset, but he couldn't give an opinion because he wasn't neither a slave nor an elf in an alienage. 

The Inquisitor was skilled. In his clan he used an arrow to hunt, but a sword to defend his clan. He was a healthy fighter. Dorian liked looking at him and he thought he knew why. One afternoon he decided he was done sparring with the dummies and headed to the garden. Dorian was startled. He had sat near the dummies with a book but then he left and he couldn't flatter him if he wasn't present. He followed him and found him laying by the small artificial stream that Josephine had managed to create in the garden with the snow from the mountains for him. He coughed and Mäedros sat up. 

"Dorian?" He was his favourite, he thought. He and Varric and Iron Bull. Dorian clicked his tongue. "Now now, Inquisitor, should you be laying shirtless in the garden with all the peeking eyes around you like Mother Giselle's? I wonder if you spend so much time in the garden because there is someone special here". He whispered now. "The gardener, perhaps?"

"I don't understand. I am hot from sparring."

"Ah, creatures from the wild! If we all tore our clothes everytime we were hot... Well, I think I would like that world to be honest."

Mäedros looked down and smiled. 

_Why is nobody feeding him grapes? Why does he dress in rags when there are no official visits? He was probably the person who had more right to be prejudiced about him but..._

But one day he came to him looking for another book. And the next day he spoke to him about Dalish wine. And he asked why he wore his hair short. And then he told him he didn't know any elf with a moustache. And then he asked him if he could teach him more about time travelling and the magic that he studied and that saved them that day. And then he brushed his knee against Dorian and Dorian was startled and Mäedros blushed. Then Dorian asked about his personal life back in his clan. And Mäedros confessed he missed this friend whom he...  _Don't worry, Inquisitor, you don't have to name it_. But Dorian sighed.  _He was blond, he was tall, he prefered the sword... Sounds like Cullen, no? Now that you mention it... Inquisitor! Should I tell our commander that you fancy him? No. Okay. And then when I was younger there was a girl with blue eyes... But she left. I'm sorry. Ss'kay._ And then he came and he came and the letter happened and for the first time Mäedros hugged a shem and Dorian went to read to the garden more often and then he said  _damn it all_ and grabbed him by the hand and gave him a note.  _Meet me in your room, D._

He went. Looking for something he might have known in his earlier life, when he didn't speak nor for himself but neither for other person. Dorian teased, joked. Mäedros kissed him and they went along for what it seemed a week. Then sleeping Mäedros cried and got up.  _Inquisitor. Mäedros. I'm sorry, if you regret I will go, not you. Not a soul... Ssnot that. Let's go to your room in the garden. What._

Mäedros moved to Dorian's room unofficialy after Haramshiral. There he had Dorian, the garden, Dorian, the garden. Dorian didn't understand until he did and he fell in love with a man who wanted to run away but gave himself one hundred percent and wouldn't leave until he knew everything was okay, and hell if he was going to let him be hurt again and he nuzzled him and tickled him and kissed him and Mäedros was more talkative. 

Clan Lavellan was in danger. Cassandra woke up and didn't find him, nor Dorian, nor Iron Bull, nor Cole. He was located, and the Inquisition forces came to aid, and he was sad and mourning for the ones lost, but they survived, and he came back. 

Adamant happened and he was  _shit scared._ When one dreams, they go to the Fade, and in that moment he was thankful he never remembered his dreams. And the temple of Mythal changed him. He closed himself in his actual room, listening to the voices. What were they? What will happen to him? He wrote down many things, many letters, just in case. _I am sorry. I wish I wouldn't have drunk. I am thankful I drank. I love you. I miss you. Add this herb in big quantities to improve..._ Dorian read some of them and wished that he had listened to him. _I don't want to loose you to a well_. But Mäedros wanted to feel the gods he had been told about for so many years but never saw. His hand shone under the covers of the bed. He hated wearing gloves.

Corypheus died, but he still felt pain in his hand, and he felt like cutting Sola's throat when he expressed that he only cared about that orb. If he hadn't dissapeared, maybe he would have tried. Dorian and he slept for days.

 


End file.
